


Stripped

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between 5x22 and 6x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

He falls, and as he falls he and Lucifer separate as he’s torn loose.

When they finally land, Sam doesn’t even realize what’s happened at first. Then everything is pain.

Lucifer’s furious because he’s back in Hell. Michael’s furious because he stopped the fight.

He’d thought he’d built up an immunity to pain as a hunter, but he’d been wrong. This is like _nothing_ he’s experienced before.

He’s whipped, then his hands and feet are crushed and his fingers and toes are broken. His fingernails are ripped out. He’s disemboweled. Then they spend some time–Sam’s not sure how long–just pummeling him.

Adam hides in a corner, not interfering, hoping they don’t notice him. Sam doesn’t blame him–what could he do to stop them, after all?

He sees their true forms now. Michael, too bright to look at. Lucifer, the blackened tatters of his wings and mutilation of his face all the more horrible because of the shreds of beauty that still cling to them.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on. They’ll numb the pain occasionally, just enough so he’ll start reacting again. He can’t pass out as he’s alternately burned and frozen with their Grace. And he told Dean to leave him, so he’ll be here forever, tortured for the rest of eternity.

Then, finally, it ends.

There’s a _whoosh,_ a rush of air and he looks around to find himself in the cemetery. He knows he was in Hell, but he can’t remember what happened. The last thing that’s clear is the hole opening up.

The first thing he does is call Cas, but he doesn’t answer. There’s something different about him. He feels hollow inside, brittle. Cold.

He thinks of Dean, thinks of finding him. But the thought doesn’t bring anything with it–no joy, no anticipation, nothing.

He thinks that should worry him, but he can’t muster up the energy. The first thing he needs to do is figure out why he’s out.

His search is fruitless, but he starts hunting again, and finds he’s better than before. The things that used to scare him don’t bother him anymore. And he doesn’t seem to need to sleep.

He’s free to do things now that he’d have balked at before. Stronger. Sharper.

After a few months he doesn’t think of Dean anymore.


End file.
